


Beat Up, Old Guitars and Dirty Trucks

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy Love Songs, Country Music, Country Song, I'm so sorry, Liam likes Theo, Luke Bryan - Freeform, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Theo Raeken Week 2018, Theo play guitar, TheoRaekenWeek2018, and Theo likes to get his truck dirty, but they hate each other, secretly a country boy, the band perry, theo likes Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo finally finds a place where he can fit in. It's not conventional or 'cool' by any means. But there is one person who he hopes will learn to like it at least for his sake.





	Beat Up, Old Guitars and Dirty Trucks

**Author's Note:**

> So, you probably won't even notice and that is completely OK I just have to give credit where it is due. Theo's friends seem a lot like the Characters from Young Justice and that is because I didn't feel like waisting my time to come up with a whole new group of people and personalities. So I just used some of their names and looks and stuff. It doesn't mean it's a Young Justice AU or anything. I just needed filler characters and they don't belong to me.

Theo was sure the deputies wouldn’t find him all they was out here. He’d driven his truck all the way, deep into the preserve and off the beaten path. It was only the late afternoon, not dark enough to go to sleep yet. He had time to kill but nothing to kill it with.

He decided he’d try one of his old pass times, some thing he’d been doing more recently with all the time on his hands. He lifted the back seat up and there was an old guitar case, faded stickers of bands and alcoholic brands. Theo grabbed it up and hauled it into the bed of his truck with him.

The guitar felt good in his hands, resting on his lap. It was even more beat up than the case. Scratches marked the wood, darkening bits of it caked with old dirt. Theo gave each string a little pluck, checking for the right tunage. Theo watched as his fingers formed a chord almost mechanically like he’d been playing forever.

Again he gave each string a little pluck with his fingers, listening for the right sound. Pleased with himself, he smiled just a little. He’d always been one to listen for the right sounds, playing whatever song came to mind, dissecting the secrets his guitar held.

He tried for a familiar song, one he’d taught himself to play before a long time ago. Starting with the chords, he strummed with his fingers creating a gentle sound, nothing twangy yet. Just soft. His fingers played him a song about a bed of roses and satin and rivers. It was clearly a love song just like most songs were.

He didn’t stop playing, letting the lyrics come back to him. It had been so long since he’d heard it he could hardly remember. He remembered something about rainbows, something about death but being OK with it. Slowly his humming got louder as he recognized the melody and the lyrics started to come back. He gently sang the words as they floated back into his mind, _“Sharp knife of a short life…”_ His fingers danced along the strings like they were nothing and his voice got a little louder, but still soft, gentle and quiet. _“I’ve had just enough time.”_

His fingers stopped, but only for a moment before he strummed a chord loudly and got ready for the chorus. _“If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with words of a love song…”_ His voice broke at the end as the words started to sink into his heart, his achy breaky heart. It was his sister’s song, her favorite. He felt the tears stinging at the edge of his eyes, his throat started to close up in anguish.

_“Sharp knife of a short life…”_ he whispered to himself. He squeezed his eyes, pushing out a tear sucking in a deep breath as he reached into his guitar case for a pick. No one was around to see him cry. But he didn’t want to do it anymore. He shouldn’t have played that song. He quickly wipped away his tears and cleared his throat, trying to get his mind on something else.

This time the chord he played was twangy, harsh but exciting. It was more upbeat. He remembered playing this song when he was younger and wished for nothing more than to be a cowboy or at least someone more backroadsy than he was. Someone who wasn’t afraid to get his truck dirty, who played his guitar up on a mountain in the back of his pickup truck.

Theo realized that maybe now he could be, maybe now he was.

_People talkin' ’bout what is and what ain’t country_  
_What gives ’em a right to wear a pair of beat-up boots?_  
_Is it the size of your tires and your fires, or your wild ass buddies?_  
_Well, give me a minute, let me hit you with some hometown truth_

This time Theo smiled joyfully as his fingers danced and his voice rang out bouncing off the trees of the forest.

_You could be a cowboy on the Texas plain_  
_Or a plowboy waitin’ on the rain_  
_We’re all a little different, but we’re all the same_  
_Everybody doin' their own thing_

Theo froze, forgetting the rest of the lyrics. How had he forgetten? The rest had come so easy. He continued to play, now mumbling the parts of the melody that he remembered until it started to come back to him.

_… mhm… peanut dust_  
_Friday night_ spotlight, _and that was us_  
_It might_ not've _been you, but I can't judge_  
_Just be proud of what makes_ you _country_

_Might be from a city or a little farm town_  
_Whatever kind of square that you drove around_  
_Do you wear in on your sleeve or keep it deep down?_  
_You know you gotta let it out_

_I got my dirt cred back when I was_ twe _-_

Theo’s playing stopped when he heard something. The sound of an engine roaring as it climbed a rocky hill, the same one Theo had battled not that long ago. And boy had it been fun. He furrowed his brows when he heard some hoopin’ and hollarin’ as a plum of dust rose up on the hillside. Then he heard the tell tale sound of tires spinning out on dirt and a groan of frustration. “Aw man!”

“Nice going, Dick!”

“Hey, I didn’t do it on purpose!”

Theo couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard the friends bicker.

“I’m gonna back it up, Wallman. Get out of the way.”

Theo heard the rev of an engine and the shouting of someone else. “You almost ran me over, idiot!”

“What are you doin’ out of the truck then?”

“I had to take a piss, jackass.”

Theo’s smiled didn’t fade away. Something about listening to people interact with each other was nice. Especially with that touch love mentality.

Theo’s head turned when some head lights flashed in his eyes and watched as an old, red Chevy Silverado med it over the hump on the mountain and the guys pulled up to the edge of the mountain next to Theo’s truck. Behind it was a white jeep cherokee that wasn’t quite as old looking at the Silverado. Both vehicles were caked in mud so the colors weren’t entirely obvious.

A tall, lanky boy with red hair hopped out of the jeep and walked to meet up with a dark harder boy who’d been in the red truck. “We lost Shawn back there a ways.”

“Did he blow a tire again?” the dark haired boy asked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he did,” said a guy of a larger build than both of the other boys who’d come out of the vehicles. “The guys an idiot. That’s why you don’t let him borrow things. He breaks everything.”

“This is true,” said the voice of a girl. Theo turned his head to find a girl with hair as red as the other boys’ who’d he assumed came out of the red truck. She had her hair up and was wearing black leggings that were covered in dirt. She met the driver of the red truck in the dirt and gave him a kiss.

The stalkier man with dark hair and an attitude groaned looking away from the couple. “Aw. What’s wrong, Conner? Are you jealous?”

‘Conner’ glared at the skinny redhead and punched him on the arm. “You almost ran me over, Wally!”

“You’d walk it off,” Wally said giving his friend a pat on the back.

Theo turned his head towards the jeep when her heard a bark come from it. Before he knew it, a huge, white colored wolf dog jumped in the bed of his truck and was licking him all over the face. “Max!” he heard various voices shout in frustration at the dog.

The boy who’d driven the red truck walked over to Theo’s and reached in for Max. “I’m so sorry,” he said apologetically. “He normally doesn’t do that. Come on, Goober. Get down. Give this guy some space.”

Theo smiled and dug his fingers into the pup’s fur. “It’s alright. He’s only being friendly.” Theo flashed his eyes very briefly at the pup and he settled down.

“Well, looks like he likes you,” he said. He put his elbows up on the bed of Theo’s truck and eyed them. “So what’re you doin’ all the way up here on the preserve by yourself?”

Theo shrugged as he kept scratching Max’s fur. “Hiding from the deputies.”

That made the boy grin. “What kind of trouble did you get yourself into?”

Theo raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Homelessness.”

Now that made things awkward. But Theo loved it. Anytime he could throw something in someone’s face was a good time. Usually. “Name’s Richard,” the boy said. “Friends call me Dick. You’re new friend there is Max.” Dick gestured to the redheaded boy wearing Camo pants and a neon orange sweatshirt. “That’s Wally. And his sister, Barbara. My girl.” Then he pointed to Conner. “That’s Conner. He looks tough but he whines about everything.”

“I do not,” Conner whined.

Theo had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. “Name’s Theo.”

“You come up here often?”

Theo pursed his lips, plucking at his guitar briefly as he shook his head. “No.”

“You drove up here all by yourself for the first time? You could’ve gotten stuck,” Dick said laughter in his voice.

Theo just looked at him and shrugged again before his attention was returned to the dog. Theo couldn’t deny it was about the most beautiful dog he’d ever seen. “Is he part wolf?”

“Yeah,” Dick answered. “That’s why we usually have problems with him and strangers but he likes you I guess.”

Theo smiled. “That’s cause he doesn’t want to be a lone wolf. He likes being a part of a pack. Isn’t that right, Max? You’re a pack animal.” Theo scratched Max’s belly and patted him roughly. “He’s a good boy.”

Theo chuckled when Max nibbled on his hand signalling that he wanted to play. So he put away his guitar back in its case before he let Max wrestle for a little bit. He had hardly noticed the other teens staring at him curiously until he did. “You wanna beer, man?” asked Wally holding up a bottle.

Theo eyed the bottle. He’d be all for that except… he wasn’t sure it would even do anything to him. He shouldn’t refuse the offer though. “Sure.”

And that’s how Theo ended up crashing a tailgate party up high in the preserve. He hit it off with them. Eventually, Shawn and his girlfriend arrived in his truck, a newer Dodge Ram. Theo couldn’t tell if it was black or just a really dark blue since it was getting dark out. But it was more tricked up. Theo, honestly, didn’t know much about his truck but he had a fairly decent idea that his truck was still cooler.

**~~~**

Theo waited in front of Liam’s house. Liam had asked him for a ride to his LaCrosse game on Friday night. Theo always oblidged when Liam aske dhim for rides and he also usually stayed for the games like Liam invited him to. Liam was basically the only person in the McCall pack that even cared a little bit about what happened to him.

Theo felt flattered when Liam had offered him a bedroom but Theo had to refuse. He told him it was for prideful reason but that was a flat out lie. Sort of. He was a bit prideful but he also didn’t want to be tortured by living so close to Liam. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Liam. It was that he liked him probably a little more than he should.

“You staying for the game?” Liam asked as he hopped out of the cab.

“Uh. No, actually. I have plans tonight.”

Liam looked at him, nearly horrified. “Plans? What kind of plans?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Nothing illegal.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Theo, I wasn’t talking about that. What are you doing?”

“I just have plans, alright?”

“Alright,” said Liam nearly pouting and it made Theo feel kinda bad. Maybe he should’ve said no. Liam grabbed his duffle bag and ended up eyeing Theo’s truck in disgust. “Dude, you need to wash your truck.”

Theo just smiled in response and waved goodbye at Liam as he went to play his game. Then he raced across town to meet up with Dick and his friends. Theo peeled out in the gravel, kicking up dust before he skidded to a stop in front of them.

**~~~**

Liam was confused. Theo had never had plans before. At least, they never interfeared with his invitations. And maybe he was a little jealous. He liked to think he was one of Theo’s closest friends but the truth is they didn’t talk a whole lot. They really only talked when Liam asked for a ride somewhere.

And Theo always gave him rides. He still did. Whenever Liam asked. But that was it. It was possible he’d gotten a job but Theo never said. He just always said he had plans.

Every Friday night.

And even other days. Liam could smell the scents of other people around Theo’s truck. It bugged him that he didn’t know. He really just wanted to know. And maybe get Theo to stop so he could come to his games instead.

So yeah. Liam was being selfish but he didn’t really know that Theo was out enjoying himself and that he actually wouldn’t mind having Liam tag along. It was just he wasn’t sure if Liam would find it fun.

Weeks had gone by, Theo doing whatever it was he did with those people and that dog. And he still refused to wash his truck. Liam had to get to the bottom of it. “So what have you been doing, Theo?” Liam asked one night when he pulled up into Liam’s driveway to drop him off.

Theo looked at Liam with raised eyebrows as he through the truck into park. He shrugged. “Uh. What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean it’s just you’ve been kinda busy lately,” Liam said. “You don’t come to my games anymore or hang out. Did you… get a job or something?”

Theo huffed and scratch his chin. “Uh. Yeah. I actually did get a job…” Theo said. It was true too. After he’d met Dick’s dad, he was offered a job on his farm. He took it seeing it as a good opportunity to pay for all that gas he was using up jeeping with his new friends.

“Where at?”

Theo felt kinda embarrased for revealing something like that about himself. He supposed he didn’t wear his country side on his sleeve. It was something he kept inside. Liam probably wouldn’t understand. “On a farm,” he admitted carefully.

Liam raised an eyebrow. “A farm? Really?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Cause I need money.”

“How did you get a job on a farm?”

Theo sighed. “I have a friend, OK? He helped me out.”

“A friend?” Liam asked in disbelief. “Since when do you have friends?”

“You know, Liam. You’re not my only friend.”

“Well, I thought that maybe you would’ve told me you had other friends,” Liam whined. “That’s kinda what friends do-”

“You never asked, Liam,” Theo spit out harshly. “You never asked me if I’d met anyone or if I had a job. You never ask so I didn’t think you cared.”

“I care,” Liam said crossing his arms.

Theo could smell the jealousy coming off of Liam. “Are you jealous?” he asked amazed. He couldn’t believe Liam was actually jealous that he’d made friends.

“No.”

“Yes, you are.”

“So what if I’m jealous?!” Liam shouted turning to face Theo. “I just thought that our friendship meant enough to you that you would tell-”

“Friendship? Is that what this is, Liam? Are we friends?” Theo asked. “Cause the only time we ever talk is when you need a ride. Is that really a friendship?!”

“I didn’t think you wanted to talk-”

“I’m a fuckin’ human, Liam! Of course I want to talk!”

“So do I!”

“Then why are you such a lousy friend, huh?”

The cab of the truck went completely silent at that. Both of them regretted just yelling at each other. But they still didn’t want to apologize.

Suddenly, Theo threw the truck in reverse and backed out of the drive way. “What are you doing?”

“You want to know what I’ve been doing? I’ll show you.” And Theo did just that. He drove out of town and into the preserve.

“Theo, that’s not a road.-”

“I know,” Theo said throwing the truck into 4-wheel-low.

“Theo, what are you doing?” Theo stepped on the gas and gunned it up a steep slope of dirt and rocks. He grinned when Liam’s hand clutched onto his seat and the door for dear life. “Are you out of your mind?!”

“Maybe just a little,” Theo said inching his way up the hill ever so slowly.

Liam looked horrified. He looked out the window at the steep hill they were climbing and squeaked before he covered his eyes. “Dude, this isn’t funny.”

Theo chuckled and stepped on the gas sending the truck flying over the top of the hill and running over a bunch of bumpy rutts. He loved the way Liam screamed in fear as he thought they were falling. Another squeaked came from Liam as Theo jerked to a stop. Liam uncovered his eyes and glared at Theo. “You wanted to know what I’ve been doing?”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

Theo smiled. “You have to admit that was fun though.”

“No it wasn’t!”

Theo sighed, smiling as he crossed his arms. “Trust me. It’s worth the scare,” Theo turned off the truck and opened the door. “Come on.”

Theo stood on the top of a mountain watching the sunset waiting for Liam to join him. He heard him stop a few feet behind him. He turned around. “You afraid of hieghts?”

“Yes,” Liam hissed.

Theo rolled his eyes and reached back grabbing Liam by the hand and pulling him towards the edge. “You need to relax, man,” he said. “Your inner wolf lives for this kind of stuff.”

“For commiting suicide?”

“No,” Theo said. “For being out here with the wind and the sky.”

Liam relaxed, letting himself get comfortable with being so close to freedom. They both just stood, enjoying the sunset and feeling the wind in their hair. “I’ve been sleeping up here a lot lately,” Theo told Liam. “It’s nice cause the deputies don’t come all the way up here every night and they’d never try to make it up that hill.-”

“No one with half a brain would try to do that, Theo. That’s so stupid,” Liam said sending Theo a glare.

Theo smirked. “I’m glad you like the lifestyle I’ve chosen. You’re such a supportive friend.”

“It’s not a lifestyle, Theo. It’s a deathwish-”

“Oh brother,” he said rolling his eyes as he walked back to his truck and pull up the back seat. Liam wasn’t far behind him as he grabbed the blankets and tossed them into the bed of the truck.

“You play guitar?”

Theo’s finger was on the back of one of his belt loops when he looked over his shoulder at Liam. “... yes.”

“Can I hear it?”

Theo turned around and leaned against his dirt caked truck crossing his arms and squinting at Liam. “I don’t know. Can you?” The remark earned him a huffed from Liam. “Depends on how badly you wanna hear it.”

Liam gave him those rediculous puppy dog eyes. That’s really all Theo needed.

He reached into the cab and grabbed the case, setting it down in the bed. He hopped in a reached a hand out towards Liam. “Come on. Up you go.” Theo hauled the other boy into the bed with him and they sat down on some blankets.

Theo heard Liam scratching at the dirt on his back window as he pulled the guitar out. He turned and sat the words “wash me” written on the back window. Theo only smirked and wrote just below it “never”. Liam sat and waited for Theo to play him something. “Why did you not tell me about this?”

Theo shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said plucking at the strings. “I guess I just thought it might be strange. I’m not exactly the kind of person you would expect to find out in the boonies sitting in the back of his truck with a beat up, old guitar.”

Liam gave Theo a weak shrug. “I mean. Yeah, I don’t think anyone would really expect that but… to be fair, I don’t think the Dread Doctors would’ve let you be a country hick.”

Theo chuckled silently and bobbed his head. “Yeah. I had to be what they wanted me to. And they kinda had a way of making me want it too. I kinda forgot who I’ve always wanted to be. I think my love for country music has always been a secret of mine. Kids always made fun of it at school so I just figured it was not cool. But that was before I found out what it was like to really be ‘not cool’.”

It was true. Theo had always been easy to give in to peer pressure when he was younger. That’s probably why the Dread Doctors were able to manipulate him so well. He thought he was weird for having different interests than other people so he just thought his interests were invalid. It took being resented by the McCall pack to realize that it didn’t really matter how different or alike he was. People weren’t going to like him anyways.

“I think you’re cool,” Liam said.

Theo couldn’t help but grin a little. It wasn’t a blush, just a smile. “Even with my truck caked in dried mud?”

Liam nodded. “Yeah. I mean it sucks that you had to feel like you couldn’t be yourself. But I’m glad that you’ve been able to figure it out since you’ve been back… and that you shared this part of you with me.”

Theo shrugged. “Thanks for finally asking me.”

“Just do me a favor and don’t be afraid to tell me things like this in the future,” said Liam. “I’m not always the most insightful guy. I may not notice. But I mean I will try. To ask I mean. And we are friends, Theo. I hope out of everything we’ve learned tonight that if you remember one thing, it’s that we are friends.”

Theo shrugged again. “Maybe we are.”

“We are,” Liam said sincerely.

Theo plucked at some strings creating a little tune. “But what if we’re more?” The tune was very familiar but at first Liam couldn’t place it. But maybe that was just because of the bomb Theo’d just dropped.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_  
_She's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humor_ like _I do_

Liam knew this one for sure. Everyone did.

_I'm in my room_  
_It's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story_ like _I do'_

“Theo what are you-”

_But she wears short skirts_  
_I wear T-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_  
_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can see I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

Theo figured if he was going to confess his love for Liam in the form of a song, he might as well go all the way and sing the entire thing.

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_  
_Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say your fine_  
_I know you better_ then _that_  
_Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels_  
_I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_  
_And find that_ what what _you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know_  
_Baby, you belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

Theo took a look at the stunned expression on Liam’s face as he strummed his guitar through an instrumental he was surprised he remembered. He knew he could change up the lyrics to the next part a bit so that maybe it was a bit more personal. He couldn’t believe he was doing something so ridiculous.

_Oh, I remember drivin' to your house in the middle of the night_  
_You’re the one who makes me laugh_  
_When you know I’m about to cry_  
_Now you know my favorite songs_  
_And I’ll tell you about my dreams_  
_I think I know where you belong_  
_I think I know it's with me_

Theo’s strumming became quieter, more gentle as he neared the end.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_

“...You belong with me,” Theo finished the lyrics. Only then did Theo realize how crazy he was. “Wow. That was incredibly cheesy.-”

“No,” Liam said. “Well, yeah maybe it was but… do you mean that?”

“No, Liam. I just sang you an entire love song for no other reason than to embarrass myself,” Theo replied sarcastically.

Liam stared at him stunned and frankly, he didn’t really know what to do other than stuff his guitar back in its case. Once the guitar was out of the way, Theo was bombarded with Liam. The boy had thrown himself into his lap and kissed him fervently. Theo felt a wave of anxiety and excitement course through his veins. Of course, he should’ve at least expected this kind of reaction as a possibility but he hadn’t really been thinking much about the reaction he’d get. He was just glad to get it off his chest.

But now Liam was on his chest. And, crap, he forgot to kiss back. Theo returned the kiss happily, excitedly. Somehow, it seemed like he life just got a lot better.

As they kissed in the back of Theo’s truck, there was the faint noise of engines in the background, nearing their position. Theo pulled back, centimeters away from his face with a smile. “You want to meet my friends?”

Before Liam could answer, the beat up old red chevy was over the top of the hill and peeling out to a stop with their head lights beaming on Liam and Theo in the back of his truck. Next the jeep and the black dodge surfaced, Shawn’s truck with a few more dents in it than the last time Theo had seen it.

Dick popped his head out of the window of his truck. “I take it this is Liam?”

Theo just smiled at Liam who was still in his lap making it obvious that they’d just been making out. “I may have told them about you.” Liam had an adorable blush on his cheeks and Theo couldn’t help but lean up and give him another kiss on the chin. “Don’t worry. They’re gonna like you.”

**~~~**

Sitting around the fire, the eight young adults and Dick’s father introduced themselves to Liam. “I work on Bruce’s ranch,” Theo told him and Liam gasped a little bit. It was to be expected. Bruce’s ranch was the biggest one in southern California and it was likely that Theo actually made a pretty decent pay check from it. And by the looks of it, Theo liked getting his hands dirty. “That’s part of why I haven’t been able to hang out with you so much lately.”

Liam nodded. “That’s understandable I guess.”

“But I also just didn’t really know how well you would fit into this lifestyle,” Theo continued. “Now you’re important to me and I want you to be a part of this but if you don’t want it than-”

“Theo,” Liam silenced him, lacing their fingers together. “I want to be a part of your life. If this is what you like then that’s OK. But it’s no excuse to not come to my games.”

Theo smiled and blushed. “I promise I won’t skip anymore of your games.”

“Good,” Liam said before he leaned in a kissed Theo on the nose. “And, by the way, I liked the cheesy love song that you sang me. It was really sweet.”

They both chuckled a little bit and Theo turned a little red in embarrassment. “I still can’t believe I did that.”

“I did know you liked country music.”

“Shshsh. It’s a secret,” Theo said still laughing and putting his finger over Liam’s lips.

“Not anymore,” Liam said. “It’s incredibly adorable and I have to tell someone.-”

“Liam-”

“Hey, Theo,” Wally called from across the campfire. “Why don’t you bring out your guitar? Let’s get some music going, huh?”

Liam watched Theo as the boy stood up and got the guitar out of his truck, biting his lip the whole time trying to hide his smile. Theo knew sat next to Liam, looking at him while he strummed his guitar lazily. Apparently, Theo wasn’t the only one of them that was musically inclined though. It seemed each of them had something to offer whether it be just enjoying the music or singing along, or adding a beat.

Theo wasn’t sure how he’d gotten lucky enough to have the people stumble upon him that one night months ago, but he was so grateful for it. He was grateful for them. He was grateful for his beat up, old guitar and his dirty truck. But most of all he was grateful for Liam.


End file.
